A New Friend (oneshot)
by DatMetalheadAsian
Summary: I suck at summaries. :[


I love big brother. I love him so much. I want to marry him. But, he never listens to me. Why big brother, why? Am I not good enough for him? He seems to prefer Toris (Lithuania) more than me. And I can't accept that. Every day I try, but most of the time he runs away when I approach him. Sometimes, I try to not act clingy and he actually gets along with me. But I don't like it to be that way…

Someone's knocking on my door. "Who's there?" "It's me, Toris" he opens the door. Oh goodie. "Hello Natalya!" he greeted. How dare he?! Taking big brother away from me! Big brother is supposed to be with me, not him! "What do you want?!" "Well, umm… Ivan told me to tell you that we're going to have a World meeting in New York tomorrow…" "Well then, bye." I slammed the door at his face. Then, I started to pack some clothes.

~At the meeting~

Ughhhhhhh… This is so unpleasant. Mostly everybody in the room is talking loudly. "Nahahaha! The hero has arrived!" Great, it's Alfred (USA), the moderator. He can't seem to quiet himself. He's always obnoxious. After the Cold War, I lived with him for a while. He was sweet and all, but because he was always loud, I didn't really like him. Then I saw the Nordics. They were somewhat cool-looking, well, for Berwald (Sweden), Emil (Iceland), and Lukas (Norway). Matthias (Denmark) was just the Danish Alfred, just more oblivious. And Tino (Finland), he reminds me of Toris, just sweeter and somewhat cute. "Hey Nat, how ya doin'?" Then there's Gilbert (Prussia). He isn't even a personification of a country. Allow me to explain. Everybody that I have mentioned is a personification of a country or territory. I am Belarus, and big brother is Russia. "Okay, let's start the meeting" said Arthur (UK).

~After the meeting ~

"Big brotherrrrrrrrr! Where are youuuuuuu?" I screamed. I want to get away from this place, fast. But big brother is hiding from me… Then I saw Raivis (Latvia). "Raivis, where is big brother?!" "I… I don't know…" he stuttered. "TELL ME. TELL ME WHERE HE IS." "I… I s-said I don't k-k-know…" "Well then." I walk away. I tried. He's good friends with Toris anyway. Of course he's somewhat scared of me. Then I feel something behind me. "Your brother Ivan, I believe, has left you." I look behind me. It was Lukas. "And can you tell me, how you know that?" I say somewhat.. darkly. "I saw him making a run for it immediately after the meeting ended" he said nonchalantly. I looked up and screamed. "HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO ME?!" "You can stay with us for the night if you want to." "Lukas! Are you out of your mind?! She's a psychopath! Do you know how dangerous it is to say that?!" Matthias suddenly appeared and told him. "I regret nothing. She needs it. You should be a gentleman, treat her right. She's a lady." "A lady? You call her a lady?! You know how crazy she is for Ivan?! What if she stabs you at when you're sleeping because your offer delayed her from meeting him?!" "Matthias, I'm not that brainless. Always remember, I'm not obnoxious and oblivious like you are. Plus, I know what I'm doing. She's coming with us." He deeply stares in my eyes, telling me that he wouldn't like it if I declined. "Okay, I accept. I'm staying with you people. But, only for a day." He nodded to me. Matthias somewhat looked at me like I was a murderer. I've always gotten those stares from most people. I don't know why.

~After the ride~

The ride was okay, other than Matthias singing horribly and loud then Tino acting all scared around me. And I found out that Emil and Lukas are actually blood-brothers. It minutely reminded me of Ivan.. What is he thinking right now..? Is he sad because he made me mad, or is he happy because I'm not there with him..? I don't know. I try to act nice to everybody, but they judge me. I know that sometimes I go crazy about him, but not all the time. Without him, I'm very alone. My older sister Irunya (Ukraine) used to be with us, but now she avoids us a lot. She never even greets us anymore.. "W'r h'r' (We're here)" said Berwald. I immediately got out of the car, and Emil carried my baggage. When we got in Emil passed my baggage back to me. "Ms. Arlovskaya, would you like to have dinner with us?" Lukas asked. "Luke-are-you-out-of-your-mind." Matthias said, pausing for a second between every word. I looked at Lukas "No, thank you. I think this is enough. I don't want to bother you anymore… Mr. Bondevik." He nodded at me. "Okay, here are the keys to your room. Berwald, can you lead her to her room?" "S'r' (Sure)" said Berwald, and looked at me. "Sh'll w' pr'c'd? (Shall we proceed?)" "Yes." I said nonchalantly. We went upstairs, turned to the right, and went in the front of the farthest room. "N'w, th's 's y'r r'm (Now, this is your room)." He unlocked the door and I went inside. "Y' kn'w, y'r' l'cky th't L'k's s'ms t' c'r' 'l't f'r y'. (You know, you're lucky that Lukas seems to care for you." To be honest, most of the time Berwald's accent is confusing. He always leaves out vowels when he speaks. " ' w'll s' y' l't'r (I will see you later)" He then closes the door, and now I'm alone. I unpacked my baggage, and took a hot shower.

I feel refreshed. Like all the stress about Ivan was taken away. But I know it wasn't. I quickly put on my clothes. Then I went out and saw Lukas. "Hello, Ms. Arlovskaya. What would you like to eat?" "Don't worry, I'm good." "No, you obviously aren't." "I'm sure I'm okay." "No, please. I insist" I sighed. "Okay, if it makes you happy." "Glorious" He said with a grin and a light blush in his cheeks. That surprised me. He was usually stoic and silent, he never smiled… until now. I knew it was time. "Umm… Lukas..?" "Yes?" "Why.. why are you so nice to me..?" "What do you mean?" "Well, most people would rather run away from me or give me looks as if I was a murderer…" "It's because they notice your flaws more than what you really are. They are scared of you because they think you are violent towards everybody. But I know you aren't." "Really…?" "Yes, and don't worry. I know how you feel, being judged for one thing that you did." "I.. I think I'm going to sleep now.." "Oh okay, good night." I went upstairs to my room, and then hopped onto my bed. And then I slept, not realizing that I didn't eat.

"Well.. This is goodbye, for now." I said calmly. "Goodbye, we'll see you at the next meeting. And make sure not to let Ivan run away next time!" Matthias said, he seemed to act more calm towards me. "Okay." I opened the door to the car and then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked back. It was Lukas. "Farewell, Natalya. I will see you later." Then he pulled me in a big friendly hug. "Don't forget, we are friends. I'm always here if you feel alone." "Farvel… venn (Goodbye)". I went inside my car and he closed the door. Then he smiled at me again. While the car drove to the airport, I was smiling for the whole time. I was happy that I gained a friend, a real friend. A friend that is willing to help me in any way. Now I am truly happy.


End file.
